


Slow Beginnings

by BendyDick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M, Rape, the start of the jamescest stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thunar asked: Can we know the stories about how the brothers started becoming more than brothers?<br/>and this was my response in fic form ^^.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Beginnings

James didn't know that their da had started to use the boys. He really didn't and if he had he would have done everything in his power to stop it but one night after hanging with his friends too long he came home to find Jim on his knees making all too familiar sounds, sounds that haunted James's every nightmare. 

He rushed into the living room to find Jim kneeled next to their drunken da and there was nothing he could do but stand there and watch until the bastard creamed his son's face and tucked himself in. Once the drunk wandered off to no doubt get more drunk James scooped up Jim and carried him up to their room. It was really James's room but the twins had found their way through the door and had never wanted to leave so he didn't make them. 

He slept with Jim cuddled to his chest that night and Richard joined them when he finally crawled out of the closet. They didn't start touching each other that night but it was what James pinned as the beginning of the change. 

Jim had always been clinging even when he was a kid. He had decided James was his the moment he opened his big brown eyes to the harsh world. He'd follow his brother around the house soon as he could crawl ,which was earlier than most babies, and demand to be held. That didn't change one bit as he got older. The second James was home from school meant that James's attention better be on Jim or he'd find something to get into. 

After their da started to use him though the clinginess changed and Jim would push his way into James's shower and peek under his clothes to see his prick. James tried his best not to let it bug him. Curiosity was good and something he did his best to nurture. Then Jim shoved into his bathroom when he was in mid wank and looked confused. 

'What are you doing?' He asked as he eyed the hand fisted around his brother's engorged prick. James stuttered over his answer but eventually got it out and Jim looked even more confused. He asked if it felt good, if that's what it felt like when da used him and James answered truthfully; it was. 

Jim nodded his understanding then left. James thought that'd be the end of it until he woke up with a small prepubescent boy stroking his morning wood.

'Does this feel good too?' Jim asked with the same big brown eyes that pleaded James into holding him so often. 'Do I make you feel good?'

James tried to scoot away but the desperate look in Jim's eyes made him stop. Jim need it to understand and James was Jim's completely. 

It didn't stay just hand jobs for long, soon Jim was asking to put his mouth on James if he'd stroke Jim off. Of course James said yes, no one could refuse Jim once he got his mind set on something. 

Then James came home to find Jim curled up on his bed with blood running down his thighs and onto the sheets. Jim looked so tiny all tucked up into himself and the mewling little noises he was making didn't help make him look any bigger. Richard had been in the closet again but came out to help James get Jim into the shower. 

That night Jim had his first real night terror. He screamed and punched at his brothers not really knowing what he was doing and he didn't stop until James held him down and whispered old lullabies to him. He'd been so afraid their da would hear them. Out of sight out of mind was how it usually worked unless they made a racket. 

The nightmares just got worse and worse and James didn't know what to do. Jim would scream and bite and cuss and it was getting to the point James couldn't keep him quiet even with the help of Richard and that's when the fucking began. 

It started with kissing, gentle soft and nothing at all like Da's. Then it moved to giving Jim a hand job to calm him back down. Soon James discovered that if he fucked Jim senseless and left him worn out and exhausted he was too tired to dream. Richard just naturally wanted to do whatever Jim was doing and it was just an added bonus that it was fun.

**Author's Note:**

> written in the response space on tumblr sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
